Painful attachment
by Baelparagon
Summary: Hanataro finds the 2nd division commander in pain, is there anything he can do to help her? Rated M for a lemon. Changed to a full story, additional pairings needed. HanaxSoi
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic was inspired by a work of CallMePo and colored by OrangePickles on the Deviant art website. To be honest I'm surprised nobody else tried to write this as either a one-shot or a full story. For now it'll be a one shot. As for my other work the Yamada Clan I'm probably going to have to postpone the next chapter until the end of the fall semester. Happy Thanksgiving and enjoy. Plz Review if you wish. **_Italics= Thoughts_, "Dialogue", **Bold = Location**

**Location Unknown:**** Morning**

Hanataro Yamada found himself awoken to a searing sensation driving into his forehead. He attempted to close his eyes, only to snap them shut when they were blinded by light. Just as he closed his eyes he had to hold the urge to throw up, which miraculously he somehow achieved. _Alright massive headache, an urge to purge and sensitivity to light. I'm either suffering a massive hangover or I've got the flu._ Hanataro moved his hand up to his mouth, exhaling then giving it a sniff.

_Sake, I knew I should have just gone home. What the hell happened last night? I know we were celebrating Aizen's defeat, but I've never even tasted liquor before. Captain Unohana's going to be so disappointed in me. And where the hell am I? _

His thoughts were interrupted as another ripple of pain spread threw his skull. Groaning he lifted his hands to his temple, he attempted to flow his kido to deal with the headache. As healing Reiatsu flowed through the three hands, he was able to lay back and sigh, the pain having pushed itself away.

This calm ended quickly as a chilling thought went through his head. _Wait, last time I checked I didn't have three hands. Oh god did I wander to close to the 12__th__ division?_ Opening his eyes he expected to find himself strapped to a table in a lab. What he saw was much more horrifying.

"Hey there big boy, feeling better?" Lying next to him completely nude was none other than the fearsome leader of squad two, Captain Soifon. Who had her breasts hanging close to his face. He immediately began scrabbling back, when he felt a breeze waft across his lower body. He looked down, only to pull up the covers to his chin, hiding his nakedness while a huge blush rose on his cheeks.

"What's wrong Hanataro-kun, are you cold because I can take care of that." She finished that sentence with a sultry look, pushing her left breast into his arm while stroking his stomach.

"C-C-Captain So-Soifon, I-I… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He half yelled out this last statement to afraid to move. Soifon blinked at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"Why would I kill you? After last night I'm half tempted to kick that disgrace of a lieutenant to the curb and replace him with you." Hanataro's eye's bulged, unsure how to deal with the usual cold captain's warmth.

"C-Captain I-" Hanataro found himself cutoff by the woman's finger. "Calm yourself Hanataro-kun, I'm not going to hurt you, and it's just Soifon. Now calmly say what you're going to say."

Hanataro was still nervous, but much less than before, after taking a minute to slow his heartbeat he managed to ask his question.

"Ca- I mean Soifon, I don't mean t-to be n-nervous, but I can't r-remember anything from last n-n-night." Soifon sighed, having seen this coming.

"I assume last night was your first night drinking, well no matter those of us in the 2nd squad have a technique for jogging memories, and it helps us during interrogation. Question is do you want to remember last night?" As she said this she raised her hand, a slight yellow glow emanating from her hand.

Hanataro almost blurted out no, not sure he wanted to remember what put him into this situation. He stopped himself from saying that when he saw Soifon's expression, as stoic as it may have appeared, had cracks of fear running through it.

"Alright, I suppose it can't hurt anything." Soifon looked relieved, then began moving her hand forward. "Good now I will warn you this is going to feel a little odd." As she finished the sentence her hand was placed on his forehead, and with a sudden flash the memory came back.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division:<strong>** The night before**

Hanataro sighed as he stood off to the side as a pair of drunken 11th division members passed out, both having passed out from playing a drinking game. It had been five days since Aizen's defeat, and the parties were still raging on. The majority of those who had fought or participated in the battle were not present, either exhausted from the ordeal or to injured to participate.

_Sure doesn't stop those who didn't help from having a ball now does it?_ Hanataro thought with a grim expression. Sipping on his third cup of sake, feeling it rush through his blood, leaving him somewhat disoriented. A drunken shinigami started walking towards him, one of his usual tormenters, only to trip over the other two and fall flat on his face. Hanataro sighed and walked away, choosing to leave before things got bad.

As he stumbled down through the streets away from the lights and the party, he passed through the vacant hallways and noticed how bleak they seemed. They reflected the state the Seireitei was currently, intact yet vacant of the spirit that once filled them, despite the drunken louts behind him.

The war had been won, but what had been gained? Two dead captains, one mislead and the other dying tragically. Months, perhaps years of emotional stress and pain that would remain for years to come. And to top it all off, Aizen had become too powerful to be killed, locking him away being the only option available.

_We may not have lost, but we didn't win anything either._ As he passed by one of the division 2 training grounds, he thought he heard crying coming from within. Now normally he would have simply passed by, knowing it was forbidden for any member outside of the second to enter.

This was quickly subdued by a combination of sake and curiosity. Stepping into the woods of the training grounds, he tripped and stumbled over the branches, surprisingly no guards or traps were set off. Before he knew it he found himself at the edge of a clearing, one with many holes and overturned trees.

In the middle he saw the captain of squad two, smashing away relentlessly at different wooden targets and trees, her incomplete shunko wrapped around her. With a burst of shunpo she appeared in front of a target, sending her fist into its stomach, exploding it from within. As Hanataro watched her movements Hanataro noticed something was off. She flipped around to kick at another target, only to trip and fall on one of the chunks of a previous one. She got up immediately and began running to punch another target

Hanataro watched this with a feeling of apprehension. _Something's not right with her, Captain Soifon never stumbles._ Looking around he saw a couple of sake jugs near the side of the clearing. _Oh god, I've got to stop her._

As he began to run out to her Soifon reached her limit, her shunko dissipating right as she hit the target. She fell to the ground, her shoulder in excruciating pain as she scrunched her eyes shut.. _Damn it, I need to be stronger than this. Why am I so weak?_

Suddenly the pain lessoned in her shoulder, as she felt a healing kido applied to her shoulder. _Maybe it's Unohana, or maybe even Yoruichi-sama. _She looked over to see a familiar teenager instead, and she began to struggle, not wanting to be seen like this.

"Captain Soifon, please hold still, if you keep moving I won't be able to heal you." The alcohol and her injury forcing any nervousness out at the moment. Soifon only tried to struggle harder, a feat normally accomplishable if it wasn't for her weakened condition.

"Let me go you fool, as a captain I order you to leave!" Hanataro knew he might get in trouble, but refused to budge. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He went to apply the kido, only to find himself on his back, with her knee on his chest and a knife to his throat.

"I will not tell you again little healer, leave or else." Hanataro, his nervousness returning full force, was still able to shake his head no. Soifon's hand tightened on the blade, drawing it closer to his neck.

"Why, Why are you ignoring my commands, you know I could kill you in a heartbeat?" The boy nodded, so she continued. "Then why do you disobey me, TELL ME!" She yelled this last part, her eyes hardening into a hard edge. Hanataro was silent for a moment, the shadows on the field moving across his eyes.

"Because your suffering and I want to help you." Soifon's arm raised up, the knife poised to stab down. Hanataro closed his eyes, expecting death.

When he heard the thunk of the blade stabbing, he was surprised he didn't feel any pain. Opening his eyes he saw she had stabbed the blade into the ground next to his neck. Looking up at her, he was surprised to see tears in the powerful woman's eyes.

"Yo-You're not lying are you, b-because if you are I'll kill you before you ca-" She was cut off when she felt Hanataro's hand on her shoulder, cutting her off. "I promise captain I'm not lying. I just want to-" It was his turn to be cut off as she hauled him up, wrapping her arms around him and putting her head in his shoulder. Hanataro, unsure what to do with the sobbing woman he decided to simply hug her back.

When the woman was done sobbing she looked at him with a strange expression on her face. Unwrapping her arms from him she walked to the edge of the clearing she grabbed her Haori and put it on. Once that was done she grabbed the young medic by the shoulders, she slung him over her shoulders and departed the field.

Unseen by both parties Yoruichi and Unohana were standing off to the side. When Soifon had disappeared from the hospital both had gone looking for her. They found her just as she stabbed the blade down next to Hanataro.

"Interesting boy you have there in your division Retsu-san, I didn't think he'd be willing to stand up to Soifon." Unohana gave a slight chuckle at this, almost as surprised as she was.

"7th seat Yamada may not have the natural talents or strength as many of the ranked officers, but he's always willing to step in and do what's right, even at the expense of himself. He truly epitomizes what the 4th division is all about." Yoruichi nodded her head, dropping down from her perch in the tree to stand by her old friend.

"Yeah I remember when he Ukitake told me how he stood up to lil Byakuya, I couldn't stop laughing. Still, I don't think he realizes what he's gotten himself into." Unohana looked at the purple haired woman, a serious expression on her face.

"Care to elaborate Yoruichi-san, should I be concerned for the wellbeing of my officer?" While Unohana didn't mean to show it, she cared for Hanataro like a son and had no intention of seeing him hurt. Yoruichi quickly shook her head, amused at her friend's reaction.

"Physically no, emotionally maybe. Soifon has rarely had any true emotional attachments to anyone. Her family, despite my orders trained her to be a tool, one that had attachment only to me. Emotionally it's almost impossible for her to attach to anyone. When she does connect with someone, it tends to be a very powerful bond and like with mine she frankly goes overboard." Unohana gave her the **smile**, the one that signified doom if the wrong answer was given, there'd be hell to pay.

"N-now now Unohana, I'm not saying she'll doing anything that'll hurt the boy, all I'm saying is, don't be surprised at what she may do." Unohana contemplated this, before returning to her normal smile and nodding her head.

"Oh well, Hanataro has dealt with stranger circumstances, I'm sure this won't be any different for him to handle." Sliding a small bottle of sake out of her sleeve she took a swig then offered it to the cat lady.

Yoruichi gave a smirk, taking a swig before Unohana's next comment caused her to choke on it. "In any case, I was hoping for some grandchildren to spoil before he takes over the division."

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division:<strong>** 2 minutes later**

Soifon and Hanataro had both come out of shunpo, with the latter having fallen to his knees, struggling to hold in his dinner. Hanataro had never experienced Shunpo before, so adding in sake and captain level speed was not a good combination. Struggling to get to his feet, he heard the distinct sound of a key being inserted into a lock. Soifon looked over at the medic, hoisting him up by his collar and dragging him into her quarters.

The inside was small and simple, something befitting Soifon's Spartan life style. It was a simple four room apartment, the living room had a low table with some cushions around it. Soifon brought Hanataro over to the table pushing him down on the cushion.

"I'm going to grab a drink, wait here Hanataro-san." She exited the room, only slightly swaying from the alcohol. Hanataro on the other hand, starting to sober up from the few drinks he had earlier, looked around the living room. The room was filled with cat figurines, all of them black. To be honest the eyes all seemed to be looking at him, which was a little disconcerting to him.

He stopped looking around when Soifon reentered the living room, a bottle of sake and two cups in her hand. She immediately forced one into his hands.

"Drink this Hanataro-san, if you would." Hanataro, not sober enough to refuse, put the cup to his lips and drank the liquid, the strength of the alcohol stronger than his drinks from earlier. Before he could ask about, the captain had swallowed her cup and went about filling them again.

"Hanataro-san, thank you for healing my shoulder. If you don't mind I'd like to ask some things about you?" Hanataro nodded, unsure of where this line of questioning was going. "Good we'll start with the basics. Why did you decide to become a shinigami?"

"I guess I just wanted to help people like my brother did." Soifon nodded, writing down his answers when he wasn't looking.

For about hours this was the tempo of the questions, ranging from his beliefs and ambitions to his favorite things. He in turn asked a few questions of his own, which she surprisingly answered. Throughout the whole conversation she continued to feed him drinks, while only taking a few in return.

As the night wore on Hanataro found his concentration beginning to fade, he gave out a yawn. Soifon looked up from her writing pad, a stoic expression on her face.

"Am I boring you Yamada, if so we could do something else?" Hanataro shook his head, not wanting to distress her. "No Captain Soifon, I'm just feeling tired. I think I should head home." He tried rising to his feet, only to stumble and fall on his back. Or he would have if Soifon hadn't caught him.

"You're in no position to be leaving Hanataro-san, you'll be staying here for the night. And you can relax I have a second bed for you to use." Hanataro went to argue, but Soifon ignored him, carrying the medic into a room and depositing him into a bed.

_How do these strange situations keep happening to me? Kidnapped by ryoka, My body hijacked by a plushie doll, traveling through Hueco Mundo and now I'm lying in a captains house. When did my life get so-_ His thoughts were cut off by the sound of a lock clicking. He looked at the door to see Soifon unsteadily walking towards him.

"Um Captain, thank you for letting me stay, but where is your room?"

"Isn't it obvious Hanataro, you're currently lying in it." Hanataro surprisingly took this question in stride, going to the most obvious one.

"We'll then where am I going to sleep?" Soifon walked closer to the bed, discarding her coat. "In this room obviously." Once again his emotions were held in check.

"We'll where's the second bed, does it roll out from under this one?" Soifon kicked off her shoes and set her zanpakuto to the side. "There is no second bed." _Does not compute, begin activating panic mode._

"B-But you said there was an s-second bed, Didn't you C-Captain?" Soifon removed the sleeves from around her arms. "I lied."

With a burst of shunpo Hanataro found the woman straddling his stomach, while her arms pinned his to the bed. Hanataro opened his mouth to yell in surprise, only he found himself unable to do so by the woman's tongue slithering into his mouth. At this all thoughts went dead as he felt a fire spread through his body. To his surprise his tongue began to reciprocate the movements.

After a minute of making out, Soifon drew away, a small trail of saliva connecting the two tongues. Hanataro's eyes were half lidded as he stared up at the woman.

"Captain Soifon, am I dreaming?" Despite the woman's intoxication, she gave the boy a strange look. "Why would you think this was a dream Hanataro-kun?" Hanataro looked up, a sad look crossing his expression.

"I've never been treated this kindly before, especially by someone so beautiful. It just doesn't seem real." Soifon blushed at the compliment, before she began to tug at the medics Shihakusho.

"It's not a dream Hanataro-kun, but even if it is, let's make it one to remember." At this Hanataro's nervousness melted away, and his vision clouded over in pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division:<strong>** Back to the present**

As the image flickered out, Hanataro couldn't deny he was a little disappointed for it to end so early. Looking over at the captain, he was surprised to see the woman's head down.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I took advantage of you Hanataro-kun, it's just… I've never had anyone besides Yoruichi-sama who cared for me past my abilities as a fighter. I just wanted to feel what it was like to be loved, even if only for a short while." Hanataro just sat there, surprised at the woman's admission. When he didn't say anything she simply sighed, expecting the boy to reject her

"Your clothes are kind of scattered around the room. I'll leave so you can get-"

AS she was getting up she found herself pulled back down by her arm. Whipping around expecting the boy to attack her, physically or verbally, she was surprised to find him simply locking her arms around her. As her breasts pressed up against his chest, she couldn't help but give out a little gasp.

"Soifon, I-I know things may n-not have happened the way ei-either of us could have seen, but you didn't take advantage of me. Please don't feel that way, I… I'm happy things went the way they did," Soifon didn't answer back verbally, as her lips pressed into his mouth they gave all the words that could be said.

The two pressed themselves up against each other, the nakedness of each other's bodies sending thrills through them As the two drew apart from each other Soifons hands reached up to his head, attempting to push him lower.

"Hanataro, please, I-I need…" She was unable to finish the sentence, but Hanataro got the message. Lowering his head to her breasts, he took one in his hand, rubbing his hand over it and gently giving it a squeeze. As he did this he put the other in his mouth, suckling the dark teat. Soifon arched her back, pleasure coursing through her body.

Not wanting to leave the boy out she reached down between his legs, grabbing him down there and bringing him to full size. Hanataro could only shudder, doing his best to maintain control. Attempting to gain some of the momentum back, he turned his attention to her other breast, while reaching behind her to squeeze her behind

At this Soifon put her head in his shoulder, releasing a moan that made Hanataro groan in response. She abruptly released him and pulled away, pushing Hanataro on his back. She positioned herself above him, poised to plunge downward. As Hanataro reached out and put his hands on her hips, she plunged down, filling herself to the core.

For a moment neither of them talked, the sensations coursing through them too much to handle. After she had gotten adjusted to him she began to ride him, bouncing up and down with her hands on her chest. _Oh god I'm not going to last long at this rate, I've got to do something to finish this._ Grabbing hold of her hips he began thrusting up, trying to match the tempo she was setting.

This movement caused Soifon to groan, feeling her climax begin to pool in her stomach. She flattened herself against his body, wanting as much contact between the two as possible. Hanataro lifted his head to kiss her, his thrusts getting faster by the minute. She moaned in their kiss, feeling herself at the edge.

"Hana…I…I think I'm…going to-" Soifon could speak anymore, as a wave of pressure wafted through her, causing her to arch back and scream. Hanataro quickly followed her, the feeling of her clamping around him bringing him to finish.

As the two collapsed together, they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing and holding themselves still connected at the hip. As the light shown though the window they both simply laid there, neither one planning on getting up anytime soon.

Alcohol and pain may have pushed the two together, but it was something neither of them would ever regret. You can't find love without a little grief, and as Hanataro lay next to her, he promised himself that he would make sure she received far more of the former than the latter.

* * *

><p><strong>We'll thats it for now, cya after the semester ends. Let me know if i should continue this at a later date or not.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The lifeline

**Second Chapter uploaded! Going to try and upload both of my stories every other week, if the gods are willing. Two more weeks until winter break, ugh I need my rest and relaxation. Plz give me ideas on additional pairings for this story as well as advise on what I could do better. Anyways, enjoy.**

For a while Hanataro and Soifon laid next to each other, neither one mentally able to get up from what happened. Both had no experience to this kind of thing, so the act they just preformed was mind blowing to say the least. For now the two didn't worry about the consequences, just content to lie in each other's arms.

While Hanataro's mind was a blank slate, Soifon's mind was a maelstrom of emotion. _I can understand now why Yoruichi-sama was always pushing me to get laid, that was incredible. Is this the way it always feels?_ Looking over at the medic who had his eyes closed, she felt her stomach twist and knot in a way she wasn't used to. _No, this has to be something different; I can't believe I acted so quickly. But what does he think of all of this, was he doing this to comfort me, or…could this be something bigger?_

"Hanataro, are you awake?" The medic's eyes opened in response, looking tired yet pleased. "Yes Soifon, is there something you need? He noticed the captain looked a little apprehensive, a question clearly on her mind.

"I'd…I'd like to know what we are, what this relationship is between the two of us?" Hanataro closed his eye's contemplating the question. He remembered his thoughts from earlier on, how he promised to give her more happiness than grief.

"I guess that depends on what you want out of this. I admit I don't have much experience in regards to relationships, but I would like to try. But only if that's what you want to do, if you want to end this, I understand."

The thought of ending this and going back to the way things were passed through both of their minds, and neither one of them cared to do that. Soifon's thoughts however were more, **territorial **than Hanataro's were. The thought of him being with someone else, showing them this kindness, sent a wave of aggression through her. _You may not realize this Hanataro-kun, but I'm not letting you go this easy. I may be going a little too fast; maybe I should talk to Yoruichi-sama about this first?_

"I'd like to continue this relationship for now, but for the moment can we keep this between us? I'd rather stay out of the public view at the moment while we adjust to this." Hanataro nodded, a little relieved at not coming out with this immediately. Soifon suddenly got up walking towards the door with a slight swaying of her hips.

"Good now while I would like to lie here all day, you need to get back to your division and I have SWA meeting. You can use the shower after I'm done." Just as she was about to leave, she turned back and gave a small smirk, tossing a towel to the boy.

"Or perhaps you'd like to join me?" She said this in a playful manner, enjoying the huge blush that went across the boy's face. _He's cute when he gets flustered._ "Just kidding Hanataro, I'm a little too sore for that anyway." She stepped out of the room, leaving Hanataro alone in the room.

For a moment he simply laid there, doing his best to push Soifon's slender figure out of his mind. Once he accomplished this (Something that left him feeling both triumphant and defeated) he stood up, wrapping the towel around his waist. He sat on the edge of the bed listening to the sound of the shower, trying to get his newly awakened urges under control.

_Alright Hanataro get a grip, you've only just had sex for the first, scratch that, second time. This is perfectly normal to feel a little different after that. Especially if the person is a strong and beautiful woman. With a slender body and soft hair-STOP you've got to get things under control, think of non-sexual things. Surgery, the eleventh division, old priests in a sauna-_

His thoughts were cut off as the door reopened, Soifon standing there in her stealth force uniform.

"The showers ready when you are, I'll leave your clothes outside the door for you. After your done working, I'll collect you from work and we'll eat here." She didn't ask this so much as order it. Hanataro, used to being ordered around simply nodded. With that Soifon grabbed her Haori and Zanpakuto, and flash stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Division<strong>

Isane could tell something was off with Hanataro today. He seemed to be in a particularly good mood not that was in itself was unusual as spirits had been somewhat higher with Aizen's forces scattered. He was smiling half the time, while struggling to control a blush the other half. Perhaps largest of all he had only tripped twice through his shift, a new record for himself.

"Is there something bothering you, Isane?" The tall silver haired woman whirled around finding her captain standing behind. "C-Captain Unohana, I was just watching Hanataro, he seems to be acting a little strange today. I hope there's nothing bothering him." Unohana gave a wave of her hand before signaling her lieutenant to walk beside her.

"Hanataro is perfectly fine Isane, in fact I'd say he's doing better than usual, rest assured. He's simply dealing with something new for him." Isane looked at her, confusion crossing her face. "And what would that be captain?" Unohana's next comment caused Isane's eyes to widen immensely.

"We'll it may be too soon to call it love, but romantic affection is probably a good way to put it." Isane turned to her, slightly trembling from the shock. "He-He's in a relationship Captain? With who?" Suddenly the air seemed to thicken as Unohana stopped moving, turning and giving Isane the **smile**.

"That is none of your concern, **Isane**. If and when Hanataro decides to tell you, he may do so. Oh and Isane don't tell anyone, they think they're keeping this a secret." Isane simply nodded, not wanting to speak at this moment. Suddenly the air lessoned and Unohana turned away.

"Now we should get going, the meeting will be starting soon." Isane nodded, before both of them disappeared with a swish.

Shortly after they left Hanataro passed through the area, heading towards the eleventh division. A request had just come from the 11th division requesting a healer, and 3rd seat Iemura assigned him to it. As he headed towards the day, he thought about the dinner he was going to be eating later, maybe he could get something for it? These thoughts preoccupied him, leaving him unaware of being followed, eyes watching him with malicious intent.

"I don't understand why we can't beat the little shit now?" A thwack was heard, followed by a short bark of pain. "Fucking idiot, the captain's requested the weaklings help, if he doesn't show up the captain will be pissed, and if he finds out we caused it-" A second whack was heard, a third voice whispering out.

"Keep quiet you idiots or he'll hear you. We'll grab him on his way back and show him who's boss. Little weakling walked away from me at the party last night, **no little shit** ignores me like I'm nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Compound<strong>

"And we put out the fires and paid for the damages from Yachiru's birthday party. That concludes the notes from last week's meeting. Now before we get to new business are there any questions?" Spoke the studious vice-president Nanoa Ise. Nemu was the one who spoke up next, her face held in its ever neutral expression.

"Where is president Kusajishi, I have the candy she requested for the meeting?" Nanoa pushed her glasses up her nose, turning to her potential usurper. "The president is currently unable to attend, she's either sick or ate to much candy. As such that leaves me in charge. Is there anything else." The busty lieutenant of squad 10 chose to pipe up next, a pouting expression on her face.

"Ah Nanoa-san, I still don't understand why we can't get that swimsuit catalogue printed up and sold for funding." A tick mark appeared on her head, she roared her answer at the somewhat waste lieutenant "We have already discussed this damn it…"

As the meeting fell into its usual state of chaos and fighting, Soifon was writing down notes inside her notebook, or that's what she wanted it to look like. Truthfully she was just doodling, one half of the pages covered in black cats, the other half with little skull pills and medic bags.

Unohana peaked over the woman's shoulder, giving a smile at the drawings. She lowered her head and whispered in the woman's ear, enjoying the way the woman tensed up.

"So Captain Soifon, how are things going for you? You seem to be in a good mood?" Soifon looked into the healer's face, a small blush adorning her cheeks. She whispered back to her "Oh things are going fine Captain Unohana, I just had a good night's rest for once. You know how it is." Unohana's smile widened.

"Yes I know what it's like to have somebody lying next to you at night, it can be quite soothing to the soul." Soifons eyes widened and she began shaking a little, wondering how she had been caught. _Oh god he didn't tell her did he? We promised to keep this-_

"Now Soifon please relax, Yoruichi and I saw you two leaving your training ground yesterday. I know Orihime may have healed your arm, but you should know better than to ignore my orders." Soifon ignored this, clutching the aforementioned limb with a huge blush on her face.

"Yo-Yoruichi-sama knows about last night?" Unohana saw the woman's discomfort and decided to put her at ease, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Yes, and while she's not happy you left the hospital, she is proud of you for this relationship. She gives her full approval to this relationship."

Soifon looked in the healer's face, her serious expression replacing the embarrassed one.

"And what do you think of this Captain Unohana? Do I have your approval as well." Soifon knew Unohana cared for Hanataro greatly, and felt she should get this out of the way now. Unohana looked at her, her face shifting into a serious expression.

"Hanataro is happy with this arrangement for the moment, and I will not stand in the way of the boy in regards to that. But Soifon, I look at Hanataro in the same way as Yoruichi looks at you, if you decide to end this relationship I understand. But if you hurt him in any unnecessary way, there will be **repercussions**."

At that word she momentarily released her reiatsu, freezing the assassin with the titanic pressure. After a second it was gone, and Soifon found herself able to breathe again. Noticing the silence in the room, they noticed the looks of the other woman, staring at the two with confusion and a little bit of fear. Unohana smiled, standing up and turning to the meeting.

"I believe this meeting has gone on for enough today, Isane and I need to return to the hospital, and I'm sure everyone else is needed somewhere." The females all nodded, getting up to return to their divisions. As Soifon was leaving, Unohana passed by and discreetly said one more thing.

"He'll be walking back from the 11th division soon. You can pick him up and take him to do whatever you like. He can have the rest of the week off, lord knows he deserves it." Soifon looked at the woman, surprised by her generosity. After a moment she simply nodded her head and began heading towards the eleventh.

* * *

><p><strong>11th division<strong>

As Hanataro entered the 11th's training ground, he saw the training daily battle royal had already wound down. This battling usually accounted for about sixty percent of the cases the 4th dealt with in a day. Judging from the amount of bodies currently littering the ground, including Ikkaku's that number would more likely be around ninety.

"About time you showed up here Hanataro. Tardiness is such an unattractive quality." Hanataro turned to find the 5th seat lying on the ground, damaged everywhere but his head, which despite the blood and dirt was somehow immaculately clean.

"Ah Yumichika, wh-what happened here?" Yumichika gave a slight chuckle before groaning in pain. "Captains worried about Yachiru, he just doesn't show it very well." Hanataro was about to speak, when he noticed the sun had disappeared.

"Yo! Little healer, I requested Unohana to come, so why the hell are you here?" Hanataro turned around to find the massive shinigami standing behind him.

"Ca-Captain Za-Zaraki, Captain Unohana wasn't ab-able to come so I got sent instead." Zaraki looked like he was going to dismiss him, only to remember seeing him from somewhere.

"Oy you're a friend of that pansy Ichigo right?" When Hanataro meekly nodded, Zaraki turned around and began walking towards his house. Noticing the medic was standing he turned back and growled out "Well what the hell you waiting for an invitation?" Hanataro half stumbled half ran after the bloodthirsty captain.

Upon entering the house, he had to work to hold in his surprise. While most of the division could be described as filthy, the interior of the house was practically sparkling. Zaraki noticed the teenagers surprise, he simply waved it off.

"That beauty freak Yumichika cleans it, and if it gets dirty he won't let me hear the end of it. Now can we move on to the brat." Hanataro nodding followed him into Yachiru's room.

For a moment Hanataro wasn't able to see anything, the sheer amount of pink leaving him disoriented. Once his senses adjusted to the color, he saw the room was covered in toys and other childlike things. In the middle of the room was a massive bed, and lying in the center of those blankets was Yachiru. As she blew into a massive wad of tissues, she looked up with a tired expression on her face.

"Hey Droopy-chan, did braid lady send you to help me?" Hanataro gave a small smile, moving to the side of the child's bed. "Yes Lieutenant Yachiru, we'll have you fixed up in no time. Now just relax and do what I say."

Pulling out a stethoscope, he put it to Yachiru's chest, asking her to breathe. Once she did this he pulled it away, opening the girl's mouth, checking her tonsils and hearing. Once he was done with the checkup he began applying his kido, For a few seconds the room was bathed in a green glow, but eventually it dimmed down and disappeared. Yachiru laid back, her breathing getting slower and easier. Finally her eye's closed and she fell asleep.

Hanataro gave out a sigh, standing up and turning around, only to find Zaraki still standing behind him.

"Well is she going to be alright kid?" Hanataro looked up, giving a tired but pleased look. "She'll be fine Captain Zaraki, she just had a minor cold. Let her rest for a couple days and make sure she has lots of liquids and she'll be fine." Walking over to the captain he handed him a small package.

"This is a medicine that should help her sleep at night. You'll need to mix it with water otherwise she won't be absorbed properly." When the large man gave a nod and took the package, Hanataro packed up his things and began walking out the door.

"H-Have a good day Captain Zaraki." When the man didn't say anything, Hanataro simply gave a low bow then walked out of the house. Right as he was leaving the division he was stopped by the large man's voice.

"Oy kid, for a weakling you did a good job. Thanks." Hanataro turned to look at the man but he was already back inside the house. A warm smile adorning his face he began walking back to the 4th, glad to have helped out.

As he was passing between the 10th and the 11th division, he thought about what he wanted to get for Soifon. However he was having difficulty thinking of something for her. _Let's see, what would be something she would enjoy? I don't think she's the kind for flowers or chocolates. And I don't know what kind of food she likes either. Maybe a present of some kind then?_ As he was thinking about this, he was just entering the 9th division when he saw a shop on the corner. He was just about to go by it when he saw something in the window. _That's perfect!_

He rushed into the store being careful to try and act composed. An old man sat behind the counter, looking the timid man over before rising up.

"Is there something I can help you with youngster." Hanataro nodded his head before pointing his hand towards the window. "Yes sir I'd like to get that piece on display in the window." The old man walked over, giving a low whistle at the item pointed out.

"You've got a good eye for quality there boy, this often goes overlooked by the other people who come here. They usually buy the more sappy pieces. Personally I don't like making them, but a man's got to eat you know.

"Hanataro simply nodded, anxious to get the piece. "Yes sir, umm I was wondering how much it is?" The man looked at Hanataro, an amused expression on his face.

"Well I guess that would depend, who exactly are you buying this for?" Hanataro looked down at the ground, a blush on his face. "We'll sir, you see I…I wanted to…"

Hanataro was unable to finish the sentence, not used to this kind of thing. The man noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"Ah this is for someone special then, perhaps a pretty young woman?" He chuckled as Hanataro's blush deepened, the answer fairly obvious.

"We'll I tell you what, since this is for someone special I'll make you a deal. I'll give this to you for free, on the promise that anything else like this you get for this girl you buy from this store." Hanataro was unable to speak for the moment, before he simply gave a bow to the man for his generosity. The man reached over and placed the item into a box, carefully wrapping it up for him.

"Here you go young man, now before you go tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

"My name is Hanataro Yamada sir. Thank you for this." The old man smiled at the show of respect, reaching his hand forward and grasping Hanataro's. "My name is Yoshimoto Sakagami, and you are very welcome. Now run along, you don't want to keep that girl waiting now do you?"

Hanataro nodded his head, giving a quick goodbye before heading out of the store. The old man watched him leave, grinning at the young man. _Ahh to be young and in love, I remember the feeling. Hope everything works out._

Hanataro was walking down a corridor, he felt happier than he had in a long time. Aizen for all intents and purposes was gone, he had met a kind man today, helped a young child and was going to see Soifon. Maybe things were finally starting to look-

A meaty fist collided with the side of Hanataro's head, launching him off his feet and sending him on his back. As he tried to shake the stars currently dotting his vision he felt his bag and Zanpakuto kicked away from him and two pairs of hands hauled him up.

"Well Well, if it isn't everybody's little pussy, how you doing weakling?" Hanataro groaned, recognizing that voice from anywhere.

Opening his eye's he saw himself being held by two of his usual 11th division bullies, both meathead looking individuals. The third guy however was anything but a meathead, on the outside many would consider him handsome. This however was simply a cover to hide the psychopath that lay within. He smiled very kindly at Hanataro, right before his fist crashed into his stomach.

"I asked you a question little shinigami, don't tell me you forgot how to talk to us **lesser** shinigami, after having bandaged up the true fighters of the Seireitei." Hanataro tried to talk, but found himself unable to, his stomach in too much pain.

"Well no matter. Normally I wouldn't deign to speak to such a worthless little worm anyway, but I had to address this. Yesterday at the party you chose to walk away from me when I decided to grace your presence with my company. You walked away ever so rudely, now that wasn't very nice." As he mockingly said these words the two shinigami tightened their grip, cutting off the blood flow to his arms.

"Well I can't allow you to behave in such a superior manner, so I'll simply have to fine you instead. Chong, go find something suitable from the cretin's bag if you please." The one on his left let go while the other one wrapped his arm around his neck. Opening the bag he dumped the contents onto the ground. Spying the box he picked it up and handed it to the speaker. When Hanataro saw this he simply froze, eyes glued to the box

"Well Well, this is awfully pretty isn't it? You must be getting this for someone really special aren't you? Perhaps I'll give it to them in your stead, after all who wouldn't choose someone with my standing over-"

His tirade was cut off as Hanataro stomped his foot down causing the man restraining him to release him with a yelp. Rushing forward he dodged the second man's attempt to tackle him, he barreled his shoulder into the third man while taking the box from his hand. He turned to sprint off, only to find himself grabbed by the scruff of his neck and thrown down. As he fell down he reached backward and ripped a symbol sewn into his attacker's clothing from it. The mad shinigami kicked him in the face, causing Hanataro to cover his face with one hand while holding the box to his chest.

"You little shit, how **dare **you touch someone like myself. Chong, Takashi beat this pussy down until he can't move, then get me that box. I want to crush it under my shoe." Both men came forward, their swords tossed aside while their sheaths remained in their hands.

As they began to beat him they yelled at him, calling him all sorts of names and whacking him on his arms and legs, demanding the box. And while the pain was incredible, Hanataro refused to give it up, clutching it to his chest like a life line.

* * *

><p><strong>6th Division<strong>

Soifon was heading down the hallways, having chosen to walk for once instead of simply shunpoing to her destination. She had made a short stop to pick up her groceries for tonight and was locked onto Hanataro's reiatsu. She clutched the bags to her chest, smiling at the thoughts of tonight.

_Hope he doesn't mind eating fish tonight, I just can't stand the taste of meat. In a way it's kind of nice to know both our captains approve of this. Maybe we won't need to keep things-_

Soifon felt herself ripped from her thoughts by a sudden change in the flux of his reiatsu, where before it had been giving off a comforting feeling, it was now exuding fear and pain. As she was examining his reiatsu Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji were walking towards her, wanting to converse with her. Before they got the chance to she took off, tossing her groceries aside and drawing her sword.

"Captain what was that about, hey Captain wait up!" Renji chased after Byakuya who was rushing after Soifon. Soifon was wondering what could be wrong, maybe a hollow was attacking him or he had fallen and injured himself. What she did not expect to see when she came out her shunpo was Hanataro being beaten by two 11th thugs, with a third shinigami standing by watching.

"Hey you pathetic piece of dirt, quit moaning, this'll teach you to disrespect us." The 11th division member went to bring his sheath down again, only to watch as his arm flew away from him. He stared in horror at it before falling to his back, screaming in agony. Soifon simply kicked the man away bending down to check on Hanataro The other thug started reaching for his blade, when a red blur tackled into his side, smashing him into the corridor wall and leaving a small crater in the wall.

"Hanataro are you okay, it's me Soifon." Hanataro looked up, his face bruised and bleeding, tears streaming down his face. "So-So-Soifon I-I…" He found himself pulled into the woman's shoulder, as she quietly soothed the sobbing boy. Picking him and his belongings up she blurred out of sight, leaving the two men in Renji's company.

The third man had slipped away the moment Soifon had showed up not wanting to be caught by the woman. He was running down the corridor, still unseen by his lieutenant, as he rounded the corner however he felt himself get tripped by a sheath. Drawing his sword he whirled around and struck expecting to see Renji, only to find himself face to face with Byakuya. The captain glared at him with barely suppressed anger, before sending a kick into his stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Hanzo Akihiro, do you even realize how much trouble you're in? As a third seat in my division I thought you'd know better than this. You are under arrest for crimes against Soul Society." The man on the ground was breathing hard, but still dared to look confident in his position, grinning up at Byakuya.

"You should know better Captain Kuchiki, whatever crimes I may have committed against the weakling will simply be set aside, just like all the others." His grin disappeared when the man appeared behind him, slapping reiatsu binds on his wrists.

"What do you think you're doing Byakuya? Didn't you hear me arresting me is pointless, when my father hears of this treatment-" Byakuya cut him off, tightening the bindings on his arms.

"He will curse the day he raised a foolish son. Many times your father has helped you escape punishment, but not this time. You will be charged for the aggravated assault of an officer of the Gotei 13." Hanzo turned around, a murderous look on his face.

"And how do you suppose that'll happen? My men will never testify against me and my position-"

"Your men will be facing possible execution, and their loyalty to you extends only so far. As for your position as a member of one of the great noble houses, your attack on me nullifies that, both as a captain and the head of my clan. You won't be able to slither your way out of this one." Hanzo roared out, struggling at the bindings before Kuchiki knocked him out with a light kido spell. He dragged the man back to where Renji was doing something similar to the other two.

"So captain where should we deposit these pieces of garbage? I don't suppose we can take them back to the 6th division?" Byakuya shook his head, looking down at the three.

"For their crimes that is not enough, until their trial is set we will place them in the Maggots Nest. A few days in there should be enough to break the will of the dregs of Zaraki's troops." Renji shook his head, not understanding how things had come to this.

"Attacking a kid like Hanataro, there's no good reason they could have done this. I do wonder why Captain Soifon got involved, she didn't even chase after that bastard." Byakuya was confused about this as well, but chose to disregard.

"Our bigger concern is not with Captain Soifon, but what the repercussions will be from this. Hanataro is well cared for by several officers as well as his entire division. His participation in the Winter War also has boosted his standing in the divisions. When news of this gets out…" Both shinigami grimaced, just imagining the chaos this could potentially cause.

As they were leaving, Renji summed up the situation best. "We'll, however things end up turning out, it's not going end well."

* * *

><p><strong>4th Division<strong>

Unohana and Isane had just been finishing up the paperwork when the doors to the office were basically kicked in, a disheveled Soifon carrying Hanataro in her arms. Both women sprang to their feet rushing over to her. They tried to take Hanataro from Soifon, but he refused to let go at first. After some coaxing from the three women he acquiesced, being laid down on Unohana's table. As Unohana was about to put him under he passed the box he was carrying to Soifon, who looked at it in surprise.

The room was soon bathed in a green glow, casting shadows across the room. As the two healers worked on him Soifon sat by remaining as composed as possible. On the inside however she felt like a wreck.

"How's he doing Unohana, he's not seriously hurt is he?" Unohana's face didn't change, she was completely on her work. "I don't sense any damage to his organs or Reiatsu, but he's definitely got some broken ribs and fractured bones in his limbs. Once I'm done here he'll need to rest for the next few days, but he'll be fine." Unohana's gaze hardened as she healed a particularly nasty welt on Hanataro's neck.

"Who did this Soifon and how did he gain these wounds on his body?" Soifon looked at the box in her lap, her hands wrapped around her Zanpakuto in a death grip.

"A couple of thugs from the eleventh were kicking him and beating him with their sheaths, while a third guy was standing back and watching. I don't know who he is, but he seemed familiar for some reason." As Isane was focus her kido to his side, she saw a scrap of cloth tucked into his shihakusho. Pulling it out she froze, eye's unable to tear away from the emblem.

"Ca-Captains, you'll want to see this." Reaching over Soifon took the emblem from the girl staring at it. Unohana looked and for one of the few times in her life a nasty glare stretched on her face.

"The Akihiro Clan, the disgrace of the four great houses. Isane Hanataro is not to leave the division grounds, not without escort or until this is settled do you understand?" Isane nodded and went to make the arrangement, only to be stopped by Soifon.

"Actually Unohana-san I thought maybe Hanataro could stay in the 2nd division. There's few other places he'd be safer and I can assign men I know are loyal to guard him."

While this sounded like something the captain would normally say in this circumstance, to Isane it seemed like something else. _I know Captain said Hanataro was in a relationship, but it can't be… I mean the thought of this is just absurd!"_ her captain spoke next, and if she didn't know better her smile was a little wider than it usually was.

"Ah but of course that would probably be wisest. I'm sure he'll be well taken care of during this whole affair." A slight blush had arisen on Soifons cheeks, pushing Isane to the verge of a panic attack. Soifon noticing this turned to the lieutenant with a scowl on her face.

"Is there anything on your mind, Lieutenant Kotetsu?" Isane shook her head frantically, not wanting to upset the women. "In that case I'd suggest finishing Hanataro's treatment so I can get going with him."

"Of-of course captain, j-just let me get some cream and p-pain relievers for him to take." She exited the room, but stayed within hearing range while preparing the medicines.

"Alright how much does she know?" Unohana gave an apologetic smile, having finished with the last of his wounds. "She knows he's in a relationship, but not with who. To be frank your and Hanataro's attempts at secrecy are somewhat lacking. Besides her however I doubt anyone else will notice the difference. Plus she's promised to keep it a secret, isn't that right Isane?"

The woman who had just reentered the room in question, simply bowed her head in embarrassment. Soifon felt like making the situation more clear, but considering the kind captains words, she felt it could be left to that. _If only my lieutenant had the same level of loyalty and efficiency._ Unohana gave her a small smile, before looking quizzically at the box.

"So I must admit my curiosity, what did Hanataro-san get for you anyway? If you don't mind us seeing that is." Soifon looked conflicted for a moment, not having realized the gift was but decided it couldn't hurt anything to find out now. Upon opening the box the three women gave out a surprised gasp.

It was a necklace with a gold chain and pendant in the shape of a hornet. The body of the pendant was a combination of black and gold, with two ruby eyes and an onyx tail, with a white tip at the end. Soifon put it back into the case with a slightly shaking hand, she put the box into the pocket of her coat.

"W-Well I suppose I should get going then, it'll be dark soon. I'll send someone to give you updates on him alright?" When Unohana gave her a nod, she reached over and plucked Hanataro up, and then left the room in a hurry.

For a moment neither head of the 4th division said anything, each one processing what they just saw. Surprisingly it was Isane who broke the silence first.

"Captain, is it wrong to feel a little jealous at the moment?" Unohana gave a small chuckle, wiping her hand across her eyes. "Normally yes, but I think we can make an exception in this case. It was a beautiful gift, and it's nice to see him growing up. I just wish he didn't have to face these kinds of problems" She attempted to hide her tears, but was stopped when Isane put her hand on her shoulder, identical tears on her face. Outside of the office they acted as captain and lieutenant, but in the office, unseen by others they held each other as mother and daughter, both worried about the son/brother they never had.

* * *

><p><strong>We'll that's all for chapter 2. Yamada clan will be next uploaded. Happy holidays everyone.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: More alone

**Chapter 3 of Painful Attachment Uploaded! I have to admit I didn't think the story would be as popular as it is, but I'm happy about that. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. Also I uploaded the next chapter of Yamada Clan for anyone interested. Happy Holidays.**_ Italics= thoughts,_ "Dialogue, **Place and/or time or word emphasis.**

As Soifon shunpo'd her way through the streets she was careful to cradle Hanataro's body in her arms, lest she drop or wake the medic. She traveled through the corridors, her eyes darting to the shadows half expecting assassins to leap and attack her. She knew it was half foolish to think this way, the idea of an assassin attacking **her** was preposterous, but still considering a noble house was involved she couldn't allow herself to be caught unaware.

Flashing into view in front of the 2nd division she saw her lieutenant waiting outside the entrance, a nervous look on his face. Seeing her arrive he went to address her.

"Captain, Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai dropped off a group of prisoners at the maggots nest. What should I do with them?" Soifon knew by them he meant Hanzo.

"The eleventh division members can be put in with the rest of the populace. As for** Hanzo**" Omaeda gulped at the venom she used in that name "Put him in solitary confinement until Captain Yamamoto is consulted on the matter." Omaeda nodded before looking at Hanataro, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Uh Captain who's the kid? Is he another prisoner?" No sooner had he asked this then he felt his captain's foot smash into his face. Flying into the wall he groaned, watching the captain stride by like nothing happened.

"What did I do this time?" Soifon stopped, giving her lieutenant a cold gaze. "This is Ha- 7th seat Hanataro Yamada; he is both the victim and a witness to the attack. At Captain Unohana's request he will be a guest of the 2nd division until the matter is put to rest. That reminds me, I want you to arrange a protection squad for him when I'm not around, omega squad members only."

Omaeda's eyes widened at this, knowing this squad was made up of members that had Soifon's ultimate trust. He wanted to ask more, but remembering his swelling nose he decided to simply nod. As she was leaving he saw a box had dropped out of her sleeve when she kicked him. He picked it up and yelled out to her.

"Captain, you dropped your box." He saw his captain stop, then marched back to him with stiff strides. Extending her hand he placed the box back in it, to which she silently turned and walked away. Sighing he turned to take care of his orders.

"Thanks Omaeda." Unable to believe his ears he turned round his jaw gaping like a fish, but she was already gone. _Did she just… naaaa it couldn't be. Better go take care of this before I find myself tied up and surrounded by tigers. Again._ He shuddered at the memory, then disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile Soifon had just entered her apartment, relieved to be back somewhere she knew was secure. Heading towards the bedroom she opened the room, noticing the sheets were already changed. _He must have taken care of it before he left._ Lowering the medic onto the bed. She walked off to the side of the room, placing their zanpakuto's against the wall, while she stripped discarded her jacket and shoes, leaving just her stealth uniform on. She was just about to lay down when she saw the box placed on the bedside. Opening it up she took the pendant out, admiring the craftsmanship. She debated putting it back in the box.

_Screw it._ She thought as she put the necklace on. Walking over to the bed she laid down across from him, being careful not disturb him. As her vision faded the last thing she saw was a faint smile before she slipped away from the waking world.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning <strong>

As Hanataro returned to consciousness he became aware of that he was lying somewhere soft, although he felt sore all over his body. As he began to remember the events of last evening he felt something on the bed shifting close to him. Opening his eyes he saw Soifon laying in front of him, her back pointed towards him as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Sweat was visible down her back and her face was contorted in fear, tears running down her face.

Reaching over he shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. The moment he touched her shoulder she began thrashing and kicking trying to break away.

"Soifon it's me Hanataro, your just having a nightmare, please wake up." Soifon's eyes snapped open, her movements slowing down. She gave out a shiver, remembering it was only a dream.

"I apologize if I woke you Hanataro, I was just having a nightmare. It's nothing to fret over."

"Do you want to talk about? It could help-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave it alone Hanataro." Soifon cut him off, her cold demeanor snapping back into place. Upon seeing his hurt expression she immediately regret it, guilt going through her as he lowered his head in a nod. Putting an arm around him she went to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just a bad memory I'm not ready to talk about yet." Hanataro gave a small sniffle, but raised his head a little bit. Soifon decided now was as good a time as any to bring up yesterday.

"Hanataro, the men who were beating you yesterday were arrested, as well as Hanzo. Their being held until proper justice has been dealt out. However I need to know what happened yesterday, especially in regards to your interaction with the attackers." Hanataro looked a little ashamed by this, but went ahead anyway.

"I-I was coming back from the 11th division and was just passing through the ninth when they attacked. The two 11th members, they held me while Ha-Hanzo beat and insulted me. For the most part everything was going as it usually does, unti-" Soifon cutoff him off, a serious expression on her face.

"What do you mean as usual, are you saying this has happened before?" Hanataro looked down, a depressed expression on his face.

"I'm surprised by your question Soifon, I thought it was common knowledge. The 4th division has consistently been a target of hazing, assaults and even worse incidents over the past centuries. The largest source of the abuse comes from the 1th, but it doesn't end there, besides the 12th division we're pretty much treated like the pariahs of Soul Society. Unfortunately things have gotten worse since Captain Zaraki took over."

"Are you saying Kenpachi encourages this sort of behavior?" Hanataro quickly shook his head continuing with his explanation.

"It's not that he encourages it, if anyone does this it's probably Ikkaku. No it's that he doesn't really notice it, he's so intent on finding a good fight they pretty much run around uncontrolled. The previous captain allowed it to happen, but from what Captain Unohana tells me he could be forced to discipline his troops. How many people do you think can force Captain Zaraki do anything he doesn't want to do?"

Soifon did think about this and she could only think of three people capable of this. Captain Yamamoto courtesy of his grouchy demeanor, Captain Unohana with the dreaded **smile** and finally his sugar addicted lieutenant. Anyone else would likely be sliced into sushi and served to the division.

"But you said the 11th aren't the only offenders. What other divisions participate in this as well?" Hanataro gave a sigh at this question.

"A better question would be who isn't involved with this. The 13th is probably the only one that doesn't get involved, considering Captain Ukitake's illness and their friendship. The 8th and 12th also generally leave us alone. Besides them the harassment can come from anywhere." Soifon looked at him with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Would you include my division amongst those involved Hanataro?" While Hanataro did not have really any experience with women, could sense the potential danger in this question. Soifon despite her cold attitude towards them cared for her division members, and wouldn't have them slandered.

"Please understand Soifon I'm not trying to insult your division or any other, it's just… many 4th division members as well as myself have been attacked by members of most if not all divisions. We don't really know who to trust and not trust outside of the 4th and 11th respectively. As to your division, I don't think they physically assault anyone, but there have definitely been some pranks in the past I couldn't see anyone outside of this division besides officers being able to pull them off." Thinking he was done talking, Soifon was about to speak again when he said something that made her blood run cold.

"Although if someone from your division was attacking people, it's not like any of us would ever know or see it coming." Soifon's expression was grim, various scenarios already running through her head. She was confident the people under her were upholding the laws and conduct of the Seireitei, the few times someone had broken them they were severely punished.

_Still, it's not something to push aside straight away. Hanataro has no reason to lie, perhaps I should snoop around a little, just to make sure._ As she began thinking this out she felt Hanataro give her shoulder a little shake, bringing her back into reality.

"Oh sorry, I was a little, uh preoccupied. Anyways we're getting off track here. Please finish telling me what happened."

As the story went on two things were happening to those in the room. First as the story went on Hanataro and Soifon's moods became darker, Hanataro more depressed and Soifon more enraged. By the time he finished it was all she could do to not go into the Maggots Nest and finish what she started with that man's arm. Hanataro on the other hand felt ashamed that two unseated men were able to overpower him so easily.

The second thing was they were being watched. Yoruichi sat in a tree near the compound, peering into the window of the apartment. While she couldn't hear what they were saying she had long since passed the need to, being able to read their lips and body postures. As the story continued on her expression remained emotionless, but to the trained eye one could see her lips a thin line. It was ironic at this moment how similar she and her protégé looked.

Back in the room Soifon was just coming out of her revenge fantasy when she saw the state Hanataro was in, unable to look her in the eye, his gaze firmly planted on the floor. Putting her hand under Hanataro's chin she picked up his head, drawing his gaze to hers.

"Listen to me Hanataro, what happened yesterday was not your fault, what those disgraces to **men** did was inexcusable and they will not get away with it this time." Hanataro looked into her eyes, moisture beginning to gather in his eyes.

"But if I was stronger, if I could fight like them than instead of being so weak-" He was cutoff as Soifon slid her hand up his face, silencing him.

"Hanataro you are not weak. You allowed yourself to get beaten to protect something you cared about. You helped Ichigo save Rukia when none of us had a clue what was going on, and you aided our people in Hueco Mundo during the war. If you're not brave then frankly no else is either."

Hanataro was no longer moving, raptured by the woman's words. The events of the last day or so had pushed him close to his breaking point, to many things both good and bad were happening for him to be able to deal with properly. He was on the edge, and with just a little bit more…

"It's easy to be tough when you have both power and friends to back you up. You stood up for your beliefs despite standing against people stronger than you as well as your comrades. I don't know many people willing to do that."

She was going to say more but found herself caught off guard when Hanataro began crying. Soifon quickly wrapped her arms around him, pulling the boy into a tight hug as she rubbed circles into his back, trying to soothe him as much as possible. As he hugged her back she separated the distance between them.

"I wanted to thank you for the gift Hanataro, it's quite beautiful." Hanataro looked up, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"But I need you to promise me something okay?" When Hanataro nodded yes she continued. "If something like this happens again, give them what they want as opposed to resisting them, they could have killed you." Hanataro pulled away his eyes widening.

"Bu-But they were go-going to break the necklace, I couldn't just…" Soifon sighed, understanding the medic's position. "I understand why you did it Hanataro, but you mustn't do it again. Your life is worth more than that and it would hurt those around you more to lose you like that. So promise me okay?"

Hanataro looked a little glum at this request, but nodded his head to show he would obey. Not liking to see him feel glum, decided to cheer him up (And herself as well).

"However because you were so brave, it would only be appropriate to properly award you." Hanataro found himself gently yanked forward as she pressed her lips to his. His eyes took on a half lidded expression of pleasure as the two fell to the bed. Soifon lay above Hanataro, being careful to put too much pressure on the sore boy. Hanataro on the other hand ignored the pain, what he was getting more than made up for it.

Yoruichi watched this from the tree side, a smile having graced her lips for the first time today. _Well done my young protégé, you've taken a big step today as a person, even if you don't realize it._ She was about to depart to share what she saw with Unohana when she felt a familiar pair of reiatsu signals approaching the division. Looking over she saw Byakuya and Rukia walking down the road, the latter's arms filled with a couple boxes.

_Lil Byakuya along to spoil the fun once again, I'll need to teach that boy to relax once in a while. Oh well I better let the two not get caught unaware._ Pulling a small pebble from her sleeve she chucked it at Soifon's apartment door, before shunpoing in front of the approaching two.

"Rukia-san, lil Byakuya how's it going? Here to see Bee-chan I take it?" Byakuya nodded a t the cat woman despite the way his eyes suddenly slanted. "Yes I'm here to see Captain Soifon, but I've also come to collect you as well." Yoruichi grinned at this, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the corridor wall.

"I always knew your heart yearned for me Kuchiki; tell me when the wedding is set?" A tick mark appeared on his forehead, but he continued regardless.

"It's not me that wants to see you; this request comes from the Shihouin clan." Yoruichi scoffed, turning her gaze from the two. "I've ignored those old geezers who dare to call themselves my elders, why would I listen now?"

"This request doesn't come from them. It comes from your father." Yoruichi looked back at him, a serious expression on her face. "You don't say."

As this scene was playing itself out, Soifon lifted her lips from Hanataro at the sound of the rock hitting her door. Hanataro was in a dazed state, only aware the kissing had ended.

"Uh Soifon, is everything alright?" Soifon didn't answer for a moment, stretching her spiritual tracking up. Outside the apartment she felt the Kuchiki siblings as well as Yoruichi-sama's, which was the most surprising as she usually hid her spiritual pressure without even knowing it.

"Captain Kuchiki and Yoruichi-sama are outside the apartment I guess they're here to talk. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Standing up she helped Hanataro stand up and straighten his Shihakusho, while doing the same to herself. Once she put on her captains coat and Zanpakuto on, she and Hanataro headed to the front door. Before they left Soifon remembered her conversations with Unohana the day before.

"Before we go I thought you should know your captain and Lieutenant know about us." Hanataro's face became a mix of surprise and fear. "I didn't tell them anything I swear."

He was on the verge of a panic attack when Soifon put her hand on his shoulder a small chuckle, placing a quick peck on his cheek.

"I know you didn't Hanataro, they figured it out on their own. I just didn't want you to get surprised by them later. Now shall we?" Give a nervous nod yes, they opened the door and headed outside.

The waiting shinigami turned to the approaching pair. Soifon walked up to the pair, her face set in its usual stoic expression while Hanataro trailed behind by a few steps a little intimidated to be near two head nobles.

"Captain and Lieutenant Kuchiki, I'm surprised to see the two of you together here. Is there something you need?" Soifon asked this while Hanataro remained silent, his nervousness kicking in.

"Yes, as you're probably aware I'm here in regards to the events of yesterday. Captain Yamamoto wants to see both of us as well as Captain Unohana to give an initial report before he decides how to handle this situation. I assume you have seat up proper accommodations for the witness?" While he may have said accommodations all both head and former head of the second knew he meant bodyguards.

"Yes I've taken care of it; Hanataro will be staying here till the matter is put to rest. May I ask why Lieutenant Kuchiki is here?" She turned to the violet eyed colored lieutenant, a curious expression on her face.

"Oh captain Unohana gave me some of his clothes and belongings to give to him, as well as some candy from my Captain." She held up the aforementioned items while giving the medic across from her a reassuring grin. For reason's Soifon generally only associated with Urahara, she suddenly felt the need to wipe the smile off the (slightly) shorter woman's face.

"And why are you here Yoruichi-sama? Were you coming by to visit me or is something happening in the human world?" Yoruichi looked at her protégé, a smile replacing her serious look.

"I came to check on you my little bee, but it looks like I have some business to attend to hear so I'll be here for a few days." Soifon developed a slight blush at the thought of being able to spend a few days with her idol. Yoruichi noticed Hanataro standing back, looking nervous as hell. Walking up to him she saw him straighten his back, trying to appear respectful.

"So you're Hanataro Yamada. Unohana-san's spoken quite highly of you just so you know." Hanataro beamed a little at this, happy to receive his captain's praise. He was surprised when her hand went to the top of his head, turning him side to side. His cheeks grew red as she inspected him like a piece of merchandise.

"You're not as tall as your brother was, and your features are a little different. Give it a few years however and you'll be a lady-killer like he was."

Hanataro's face was now as red as a tomato, while Yoruichi shot Soifon a knowing glance, making her feel a little embarrassed. Byakuya saw the state she was putting the two in and decided to come to their rescue. Clearing his throat he brought everybody's attention to him.

"We shouldn't keep the Captain Commander waiting, considering the current situation it might be good for you to come as well Yoruichi."

Taking her hands from Hanataro she nodded, and walked up besides Byakuya. Soifon responded in the same way, only stopping when she noticed Rukia wasn't following them. She turned to her, an annoyed expression barely recognizable on her face.

"Was there something else you needed Lieutenant Kuchiki before we head out?" Being a little caught off guard by the question, Rukia responded none the less. "Yes I was wondering since Hanataro can't leave the compound, if some of his friends and I could visit him? We haven't talked to him in the last few weeks and it would be nice to catch up."

Soifon was about to tell her that wouldn't be wise, due to the potential security risks involved (_I'm not jealous damn it_) but found herself beaten to the punch by Yoruichi.

"I'm certain my bee-chan wouldn't have any problem letting his friends come visit. Isn't that right Soifon?" For a moment she found she couldn't answer, caught between her romantic feelings and her devotion to her master. After an invisible struggle her older attachment won the day.

"Certainly not, I'm sure we can accommodate them quite nicely. It would be my **pleasure** Yoruichi-sama. Just give me their names and I'll give them to the guards."

Taking a list from Rukia she snapped her finger, five ninja's jumping into view. Handing the list to them the group bowed to her, and then disappeared from sight. Walking over to Hanataro she handed him a black and orange omega symbol.

"While I'm gone you'll have a small detail watching over you. Each member of my squad is required to carry a symbol like this, known only to me, my lieutenant and other members of their squad. If any approach you tell them to present their badge, those guarding you will carry the same one as yourself. Only trust those with this marking understand?"

When he nodded yes she simply turned away and headed off towards the first division, falling in step with the other two, leaving the younger shinigami alone. For a moment both of them stood there uncertain what to do. After a minute of awkward silence Rukia walked towards Soifon's residence, indicating for Hanataro to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division<strong>

As the three captains entered the outer layer of Yamamoto's office they were greeted by his lieutenant Chojiro. Giving a small but respectful bow top the three he lead them through the hall to one of the more private meeting halls. Knocking on the door his captain called for him to open the door, allowing the group in.

Standing at the head of the hall Captain Yamamoto waited, his mere presence exuding strength despite his lost arm. Close by Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant was standing by as well. Chojiro shut the doors as the three entered the hall behind him.

"Now that we have all gathered here, I would like a report on the situation. Captain Soifon, you may begin whenever you're ready." Soifon nodded, pulling the witness account from her sleeve. Just as she was about to begin speaking there was a loud commotion coming from outside the door. They heard Chojiro's voice filter into the room.

"Please sir you can't go in there, this meeting was called specifically for-. " No more was said as the doors slammed inward and an old man in a red kimono strode into the hall, flanked by two guards. On his shoulder he bore the Akihiro symbol and across his belt was a red Zanpakuto. In human age he looked like he was just entering his mid fifty's, his hair being a dull grey. Yamamoto looked at the man with a cross expression.

"Ryoi Akihiro, what is the meaning of entering my meeting hall both unannounced and armed?" The man in the kimono gave a huff at this, both an angry yet tired expression on his face. He responded to the demand in a raspy voice.

"Captain Yamamoto, I've just been informed by my sources that my son Hanzo is currently being held in the Maggot's Nest. I demand you release him to me immediately." Yamamoto gave a frown at this, his eyes opening to stare the clan head down.

"I will do nothing until I hear the charges put forth against him. You may wait with your fellow clan heads while Captain Soifon gives her report. Or you may excuse yourself from this meeting if that is your wish?"

The old man ground his teeth, but chose to sit off to the side, pulling a pipe from his sleeve to smoke. Yamamoto was annoyed at this feeble defiance, but chose to ignore it while turning his gaze to Soifon. Feeling everyone's eyes on her she began giving her report.

"At around 3 o'clock I was traveling through the 8th division when I felt 7th seat Hanataro Yamada's reiatsu begin to fluctuate wildly. Upon feeling this I immediately headed towards his location, with Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai following. Upon arriving we found Hanzo Akihiro standing by as two members of the 11th beating him with their sheaths. It was at this point the Lieutenant and I apprehended the two members while Captain Kuchiki apprehended Hanzo who fled the scene. They took the prisoners to the Maggot's Nest while I brought Yamada to the 4th." Finishing her own account she stopped speaking, waiting for Yamamoto to speak.

"Captain Unohana, what condition was the boy brought to the 4th in?" Captain Unohana stepped forward, a serious expression on her face.

"His injuries were quite severe he was covered in numerous welts and bruises, some of his ribs were broken and his limb bones fractured. The damage was not life threatening but if the attack had continued I believe it could have been." Yamamoto nodded his head to the healer, and then turned his attention back to Soifon.

"What is your personal opinion in regards to this attack? Was there any provocation or reason behind it?" Soifon shook her head, a frown tugging at her lips, something that didn't go unnoticed by the old captain.

"As far as I can see, this attack was completely unprovoked and, after having talked to Yamada-san, I doubt it's the first time this has happened. That's something I would like to discuss later at a captains meeting later this week." Yamamoto sighed at this, having expected the answer but still not liking it.

"Lord Akihiro, Lord Kuchiki do either of you have anything to add in regards to your opinion of Hanzo? I have not personally met him so I know little of his personality or motivations. As his father and captain respectively you would be best to consult on this matter." Lord Akihiro stepped forward, his expression a little perplexed about how to describe his son.

"I have done my best to bring Hanzo up as an honored member of the nobility but it hasn't always been easy. His mother has been the one to raise him, myself too busy with clan matters and the royal court. Not that he needed my help my son is highly intelligent and has the potential for greatness. He has gotten into trouble a few times before, but nothing like this. I can't believe he would be capable of this." Finishing his sentence he stepped back, a hopeful expression on his face. This would disappear however as Byakuya stepped forward, a serious expression on his face.

"What Lord Akihiro says is true, Hanzo is above the average shinigami in terms of both power and intelligence, but he has developed an arrogance present in many of today's nobles. Multiple times I have caught him either abusing his position or bullying others. Lord Akihiro requested I take him under my wing in the hope that I could curb this behavior, but I'm afraid I have failed. He share's many of the same characteristics as Koga Kuchiki, so much so it's quite disturbing. The fact he drew his sword against me, unknowing or not is also concerning."

Akihiro looked at his opposing head clan in horror, his sources obviously not having learned this detail. Yamamoto felt sympathy for the man, but knew he had to ask this next question. He needed to know what threat the man potentially posed to the Soul Society

"Captain Kuchiki, do you feel that Hanzo could be reprimanded accordingly? I would hate to see such power potential go to waste."

As expected he felt the reiatsu's of Unohana and Isane spike, however lightly, at the thought of Hanzo simply being let off. What he didn't expect was a similar rise in both Kuchiki as well as in Soifon. _Such interest in regards to the personal justice of a young whippersnapper, how interesting._

"I would not discount the possibility just yet, but my hopes for it grow lower and lower. As of now he is similar to Captain Mayuri, one who can be useful if handled properly. However unless he loses his particular elitist attitude I fear there's no hope for him."

Yamamoto motioned to Akihiro, giving him the signal that if there was anything he wanted to say, now was the time. Akihiro stepped forward, his earlier anger replaced by the fear of the potential mess his son had gotten himself into.

"I would ask for leniency in this matter regarding Hanzo. He is my only child and thus the heir to my clan. Any change to that position could have Disaster not just for us but for the Soul Society itself. If restitution can be made I would do so without hesitation. Lord Kuchiki ask for anything and if it's in my power you'll get it."

Byakuya looked back at him, feeling sympathy for the man. At the same time he remembered how Hanataro had been willing to die for Rukia's sake, and how Hanzo had been so quick to draw his blade.

"Hanzo may have broken a law in regards to me, but it is Unohana's subordinate who truly suffered at the hands of your son. The boy your son attacked is not only a friend of my adopted sister, but is also friends with the Shiba clan with whom you do much business with, as well as many other powerful people. If Hanataro Yamada and you can come to an agreement I will consider restitution. Otherwise my honor will not allow me to take such a deal." Akihiro gave a nod at this, understanding this was both a proposition as well as a warning. Yamamoto had heard enough, bringing his cane down to the floor.

"I have decided on the proper course of action in regards to this case. As the two 11th division shinigami are of common birth and clearly implicit in the attack, they will be returned to their captain to be punished accordingly. As for Hanzo there are a few details we need to take care of. Lord Akihiro, do you still wish to have your son released despite the claims against him?" For a moment Akihiro looked unsure, but decided to nod his head yes.

"In that case I'll be willing to release him on two conditions. The first of which is he will be confined to your estate and will wear reiatsu cuffs and a tracking symbol from the 12th. Until the matter is resolved we cannot risk him trying to finish the job. Second the Akihiro clan will be held responsible if he disappears or refuses to show for his trial at Central 46. Do you understand the implications of these conditions?" Akihiro understood this as did the different captains/former captains in the room.

"Then in that case you may collect Hanzo as early as tomorrow. Unohana how long will your subordinate need to fully recover?" Unohana answered a true smile on her face since the preceding began.

"I would give him at least a week to recover, his injuries have been healed but he shouldn't push himself so soon."

"In that case the trial will be set in three weeks' time, during which you can attempt to negotiate with Hanataro after the first week. I would recommend to everyone here to use this time wisely, is that understood?" All gathered gave a nod of acknowledgement, understanding the potential consequences.

"Then this meeting is finished with. All captains will be expected to attend a mandatory meeting in three days' time to discuss this as well." Having said this the old captain and his lieutenant left the room, as did Byakuya and Akihiro. Unohana walked up to Soifon a smile on her face.

"I figured we'd check in on my officer if that was okay with you? We've even got some gifts for him from the members of his division for us to snack on." Soifon nodded at this, having a difficult time resisting the smell wafting from the package on her comrade's hand.

"That should be fine; Yoruichi-sama would you like to join us as well?" Yoruichi looked tempted, but regretfully shook her head no.

"I've got a meeting with my father to attend to, sorry. I'll drop by later if it's not too late. See you Unohana-san, bee-chan." She disappeared from view, leaving the three women to start heading back to the 2nd.

* * *

><p><strong>Soifon's Apartment<strong>

"You're kidding me; you used Hanataro as a grappling hook? What the hell made you think that was a good idea?"

"We'll I wouldn't have had to if my original hook hadn't broken and I can't use shunpo, so I had to improvise. What you think you could have done any better?" Ganju said this with a stern expression on his face.

"Please I'm sure a trained chimpanzee could have thought of something that didn't involve using a person like a climbing tool." Rukia said from across the table, the two glaring at each other.

"Now now there's no need to bicker among friends, that's such an unseemly thing to do. Isn't that right Hanataro?" The boy in question gave a nervous chuckle, hiding behind the bag of candy from Ukitake.

"I-I'm sure there just having fun, they don't actually mean what their saying." He suddenly found himself out in the open, the bag of candy having been swiped from his hands.

"YAY CANDY. THANKS DROOPY-CHAN!" Yachiru yelled this out as she and Rin helped themselves to the treats, the two having bonded over their love of treats.

"Now Yachiru that's not nice to take someone else's candy. Don't you think you should give it ba…?"

He trailed off as the two gave him a frighteningly similar glare, just daring him to try. Besides the group at the table Renji and Rikichi were also in the room, the former helping himself to some of Soifon's sake while trying to fend off the latter's questions. Kira Izuru and Nemu Kurostuchi were also in the room, although they were silent for the most part except for an occasional comment from Kira and the flash of a camera from Nemu. And despite what it did to his nerves, Hanataro couldn't contain a small smile from his lips.

"Hey Hanataro, let me ask you something. What's it like living with Captain Soifon?" This question of course came from Renji, which drew the attention of everyone onto Hanataro. The boy unused to all the attention struggled to find an appropriate thing to say.

"W-Well I can't re-really say. I mean I-I've only been her si-since last night and mo-most of that was spent kn-knocked out. But she's been very nice to me so far." Hanataro did his best to speak non-descriptive to avoid more questions. Sniffing the air he stood up, motioning to the kitchen.

"I think the Unagi is nearly done cooking. Please wait here and I'll go get it." Despite his sore muscles he quickly stood up and exited the room."

While most of the people accepted this answer and went back to what they were doing, Rukia's eyes slanted in suspicion. She noticed Hanataro had gotten nervous when asked that question, and had only been able to speak succinctly when talking about the master assassin. He also seemed to be in a hurry to end the conversation. Excusing herself from the table she went into the kitchen after him. Hanataro had just pulled the eel from the boiler when he noticed her enter.

"Ah Rukia-san, is everything alright?" Rukia gave off her fake cheery smile, deciding to probe him a little.

"Oh I'm just fine Hanataro; I just remembered I hadn't put your things away for you. Where are you sleeping?" She noticed he went a little pale, while his reiatsu fluctuated slightly. "Oh just in the gu-guest room, it's the first be-bedroom to the right." Smiling cheerily she picked up his clothes and entered the room.

Looking around it looked like it could be a bedroom; it was fairly devoid of anything besides a bed, closet and dresser. Placing the items on the bed she pulled out one of his shihakushos and opened up the dresser. Upon seeing the black and yellow panties in the drawer, she felt her cheeks blush hard upon realizing she had opened Captain Soifon's underwear drawer. She quickly shut the drawer, embarrassed beyond all belief. _Hornet color style, somehow that's not surprising. That beating must have scrambled his brain a little; he must have meant the other bedroom. _

Turning to grab his things, she had just picked them up when she stopped dead in her tracks, the items tumbling from her arms. There resting against the wall was Hanataro's zanpakuto. _Keep it together Rukia, there's obviously a logical explanation to this. Just go to the other room and everything will be explained._ Leaving his stuff in a pile on the bed she headed out into the hallway to the only other room she hadn't been in besides the bathroom she took hold of the door handle and yanked it open. Where a mop promptly fell onto her head.

_What the hell, this isn't a bedroom it's her broom closet. _ Removing the mop from atop her head she marched back into the living room, a determined expression on her face. Entering the living room she saw they were just starting to snack on the eel sticks Hanataro made.

"Oh there you are Rukia we were just about to… Rukia you know there's lint in your hair right?" She turned to him with her happy face on, one that made Renji immediately shut up. "That's nice Renji. Hanataro I'd like to talk to you for a moment please."

Not giving him a chance to answer she plucked him up by his shirt and half led/ half dragged the poor boy to Soifon's room, where she deposited him on the bed. Reaching over she plucked up his zanpakuto, waving it in front of her. At the sight of the blade Hanataro began trembling, his instincts telling him he was in trouble.

"Hanataro, can you tell me why your blade is in Captain Soifon's room? I noticed it when I brought your things in here." Hanataro's mind was scrambling to find a way out of this. For some reason it decided lying was the best course.

"Well uh, So-Captain Soifon mu-must have br-brought it in here la-last night. I'll ta-take it ba-back to the gue-guest room." Reaching forward to grab it he found it was lifted out of his reach, while Rukia's face was set in an expression eerily similar to her brothers.

"Drop the act I saw the other "guest room". Soifon can be tough, but I doubt she makes you sleep in a broom closet. You do know it's not wise to lie to me right?" Hanataro gave a sullen nod at this, having gone from happy to miserable in the span of five minutes. Noticing her friend's emotional state she sighed, knowing she was acting a little cruel.

"Look I'm sorry if I'm making you feel bad, but you're my friend and I don't like it when friends lie to me. I want to know, why are you keeping secrets from me, is it something bad? If it is I can help you deal with it." Hanataro shook his head no, trying to reach for the sword again.

"I-It's nothing bad, bu-but I can't te-tell you, I ma-made a pro-promise." Rukia gave a sigh at this, knowing she wasn't going to get anything more out of him. "Are you sure it's nothing bad, nothing you should be keeping to yourself?" He nodded at this, his eyes beaming with honesty. Rukia accepted this, putting the sword back against the wall.

"Alright just remember you can always talk to me if you need it. Now let's go back to the living room, hopefully they won't have scarfed all the food yet." Hanataro nodded at this, following Rukia back in the room.

As soon as they entered everyone looked up at them, wondering what the conversation was about. As the two sat down Renji looked up to ask only to be silenced by Rukia's hand. Living in the 78th district the two had learned to communicate to each other silently. Right now she was signaling _Not now, we'll talk later._ Renji frowned at this, but knew better than to push her, deciding instead to bite into his untouched Unagi. When did this his eyes widened, quickly stuffing the rest of it down his throat.

"Damn Hanataro this is delicious, if you can cook like this I should eat with me more." Renji said this with a smile and a raise of the sake jug, not noticing the shadow appearing behind him.

"That would be most unwise for him. You'd eat all his food just like you've helped yourself to my sake. Which is not cheap by the way." A flash of light flashed out courtesy of Nemu's camera, catching Renji's face transitioning from happy to fearful.

Turning around slowly he found himself face to face with none other than the owner of said sake jug, Soifon. His hand shaking he went to put the jug down, only to find it snatched from his hand. A hand came down on Soifon's shoulder, taking her gaze from the lieutenant.

"Now Captain Soifon, I'm sure Lieutenant Abarai will compensate you for the sake he consumed. Isn't that right, **Liuetenant Abarai**?" Renji simply nodded his head, doing his best to avoid that horror wrenching gaze. After a minute he felt it recede and the Unohana everyone loved returned.

"Good now I'm happy you all came to spend time with my officer, but Isane and I need to do a checkup on him. Please say your goodbye's now."

As the assorted officers and shinigami went up to him, each of them gave their goodbyes in a different way. Yachiru jumped on his back and hugged him around the neck, nearly choking the poor boy before Yumichika pulled her away, a sympathetic look on his face. Ganju and Renji both gave him a firm pat on the shoulder, almost knocking the boy over, whereupon Rukia muttered an apology and grabbed the two by the ear, dragging them out. Finally the last group left without incident, minus a final picture from Nemu which left the boy blinded. Still he was kind of sad to see them go.

"I'm glad to see you have made so many friends Hanataro, and how they support you. Now how are you feeling, suffering any pain besides sore muscles or stiff joints." Hanataro shook his head no, but Unohana began probing him with a healing kido regardless, while Isane put the stethoscope to his chest. Soifon smirked at this and began cleaning up the apartment, finishing at about the same time they finished the checkup.

"Well everything seems to be fine, how about we go enjoy the Unagi and these treats from your subordinates before we all adjourn for the night. Well also take the time to explain the details of today's meeting."

Hanataro gave a large smile at this, smelling the pastries wafting from the bag she was holding. Moving to sit around the table, they began helping themselves to the leftover food and drink. Hanataro hadn't really eaten like this with anyone since his brother died, but for the first time in a long time it felt like it. He didn't know what was coming in the future, but right now he'd enjoy the present.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei Corridors<strong>

As the collected group departed from the second division, they splintered off and headed toward their own personal divisions. Eventually the group was just composed of Rukia, Renji, Yumichika and a passed out Yachiru.

"Alright now that where literally halfway across the Seireitei, will you tell us what you wanted to talk to Hanataro about." Blurted out Renji as blunt as usual. Rukia was tempted to ignore him when Yumichika decided to throw in his two cents

"I must profess a curiosity myself Rukia-san, it was rather unusual to pull him away from his friends. Especially considering we were supposed to be there to console him." Rukia turned to the two, a little embarrassed by her actions. Not that she would ever admit it.

"I know I might sound crazy, but I think he's keeping something from us. Perhaps something important." Yumichika looked at her in a serious manner, knowing full well the power a secret could hold, as well as the consequences for it being exposed. He felt his zanpakuto slightly tremble in displeasure, but he pushed it aside like always.

"That would be hard to picture, I mean Hanataro's not exactly a secret person if you know what I mean. Do you have anything besides your gut to go on this claim?"

Rukia explained how Hanataro lied to her in the kitchen, as well as the ensuing conversation (altering the part where she inadvertently became a panty raider). When she finished the two had actually stopped moving, the two stopped to contemplate this. Renji predictably broke the silence, but not in a way she expected.

"I think we should leave this alone. If Hanataro says there's nothing wrong, then we should trust him. Besides he's under Captain Soifon's protection, if she can't keep him safe who can?"

Rukia wasn't entirely certain about this point, Hanataro had been willing to sacrifice himself to buy her and Ganju an extra second to run. And while this was a noble quality, it also showed he would needlessly put himself in harm's way if he felt it was the right thing to do.

"I have to agree with Renji Rukia-san. Hanataro is like anyone else entitled to their secrets. If we see anything that causes us concern then will investigate, but for now we should respect his privacy. Trusting him is the beautiful thing to do at this moment, and to do otherwise would paint us as untrusting, an ugly quality if there ever was one."

Rukia thought about this for a moment but nodded her head, finding this to be reasonable. It would allow her to keep an eye on her friend but respect his promise. Feeling relieved she began walking towards home, the other two finally splitting apart as well.

She may not have felt so serene at the moment if she had noticed a certain busty shinigami who had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"So the shy boy has a secret huh? I bet the SWA would love to hear about this."

* * *

><p><strong>Shihouin Estate<strong>

Yoruichi stood before the Shihouin Estate, a place she hadn't laid eyes on in over a hundred years. Last she saw it was like something from a storybook, a palace of comfort and pleasure. This had stayed the same for the most part, minus a few areas like the garden's being unattended. Still it was a place most people would sell their left arms for to work in it, let alone live there.

_If only they knew the place was a gilded cage, pretty but confining. _Pushing these thoughts away she entered the compound, walking down the path to the front entryway. A number of servants rushed out of the house, some with treats others with kimonos that would cost a fortune. All of them were there to serve their absentee mistress, and all of them were ignored to the last. There was but one man she was here to see, and he as standing at the top of the staircase.

The last time she had seen him he looked pretty much the same as he did now, His form thin and proper along with his robes and demeanor. His face set in its ever serious demeanor, not a face that was ever truly meant for laughter. His skin might have been tan at one point, but was pale now in comparison to hers. That combined with his short slowly greying purple hair would have made most people think they were seeing a ghost if not for his eyes. His eyes held the same strength that could be seen in his daughters.

The two stared at each other for a moment, her standing two steps down from him while they both stared each other down. This had been the same stance the two of them had taken the last time they'd seen each other, and neither one was ready to change. Yoruichi the uncontrollable firecracker and Mikio Shihouin her unmoving father.

"Hello Father, I see the years have been treating you well." While the words said were respectful, the tone that said them were snarky to say the least. The man simply harrumphed, turning his back and walking into the house.

"Still the insolent child. Come, there are things that we need to discuss." Yorucichi almost considered bolting just to piss him off, but discarded this. Following into what had once been her home she walked behind him, only slowing down a little when she heard the doors shut behind her. She was home, yet she had never felt more alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoot finished with chapter three. Sorry for the delay, my other story was in need of a chapter boost and exams also got in the way. Happy New Year everybody.<strong>


End file.
